Anatomía de una mente recuperada
by smothers
Summary: "¿Cómo se siente, eh, Sasuke? Ya sabes, destruir todo lo que tocas". CONTINUACIÓN DE ANATOMÍA DE UNA MENTE AUTODESTRUCTIVA. Sasuke-centric. [PAUSADA]
1. Capítulo I: Por los cielos azules

Disclaimer applied **. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

 _Dedicado a mi perro fallecido, Lobo. Gracias por tanta lealtad y cariño todos estos años._

* * *

 **Anatomía de una mente recuperada.**

 _Capítulo I: "Por los cielos azules"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La puerta ahoga un sonido detrás de él pero no se mueve. Su pie se desplazaba involuntariamente de arriba abajo sin que pudiera evitarlo, al parecer era un tic nervioso que había adquirido en los últimos meses. El hombre se sienta delante de él, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio, con una mirada escrutadora. Los ojos ónices de Sasuke eran inexpresivos a pesar de su pierna inquieta, Kenta larga un suspiro que quitaba todas sus preocupaciones. —No era ella —dice, y Sasuke exhala todo el aire que le fue posible.

— ¿No lo era? —preguntó, cerciorándose por segunda vez.

 **Ha transcurrido un largo año desde la última vez que hablamos.**

—Al parecer el cuerpo había estado ahí por mucho tiempo pero por suerte, pudimos comparar el ADN y no coincidía. Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga han hecho un buen trabajo, pero volveremos a la búsqueda de nuevo —comentó, agarrando la tetera cautelosamente y sirviendo café en la taza. Sasuke Uchiha se mantiene silencio. — ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

—No quiero hablar de eso —él dice. Su ceño ya se había fruncido sin haberle dicho algo que pudiera ofenderlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —volvió a lo mismo, llevándose la taza a los labios. — ¿Impotencia, ira?

—Impotencia por no poder nada desde aquí, ira por no hacerme caso a lo que les digo —musita con voz ronca.

— ¿Acaso piensas que gente como los ANBUS van a seguir órdenes... justamente de parte tuya? —inquiere alzando las cejas.

El azabache aprieta los labios y esquiva su mirada, posándola en la ventana. Ese día, los rayos destellantes de sol no lo azotaban porque estaba nublado. El cielo se encontraba encapotado y amenazaba con llover con todas sus fuerzas. Y él deseaba que lo hiciera, así podría salir a correr por la tierra mojada. Como si las gotas podrían llevarse toda la miseria que llevaba encima pero no era esa la manera de deshacerse de ella, era todo un proceso como una camisa manchada que lavaba y lavaba y la mancha seguía insistentemente en el lugar.

—Solo son unos idiotas —masculla.

—Son ANBUS por una razón. Y creo que deberías encargarte de tu propia recuperación, tienes suerte de que el Kazekage haya convencido a los demás Kages de darte unos meses más —contestó, dándole otro sorbo al café.

—Ni siquiera me interesa eso, que me den mi sentencia y ya... —comenta encogiéndose de hombros. —No voy a morir de todas maneras...

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunta, alzando las cejas.

—Si me quisieran muerto, ya me hubieran matado —dice, sus brazos se posan detrás de su nuca, en una postura totalmente confiada—. Tuve que ayudar a Akimichi con su abacería de mierda, a Yamanaka con la florería... como si yo supiera de esas cosas...

—Son castigos minúsculos, podría ser peor. Deberías estar agradecido, más allá de eso... hablemos de Sakura.

 **¿Cómo es tu aureola? Solo entre tú y yo. Tú y yo y los satélites.**

Él no dice nada pero esquiva la mirada del Dr. Aoyama una vez más. Kenta sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, y él acudía a mirar a otro lado. Como una tortuga que es asustada por alguien u algo inferior y recurría inmediatamente a esconderse bajo su caparazón. — ¿Por qué deberíamos hablar de eso?

—Quiero saber tus sentimientos, más allá de la impotencia e ira.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Lo único que hay que hacer es encontrarla —contesta fríamente.

 **Nunca creí en ti. Yo solo quería hacerlo. Antes de todo esto, ¿qué se me olvida?**

El doctor, vuelve a depositar una mirada indescriptible en él y dice: —De acuerdo, la sesión ha terminado. Ya puedes irte, dile a Naruto que pase.

Se levanta de la silla encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de poner su mano en el pomo, se gira. — ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que hacer esto?

—Es una orden de la Hokage que el Equipo Kakashi recibiera ayuda psicológica —dice.

—Pero, por ser un "equipo" y estar conectados... deberíamos tener diferentes profesionales —replica cruzándose de brazos.

—Es correcto. He mandado a llamar a mis compañeros psicólogos de más confianza, ellos asistirán a Naruto y a Kakashi a partir de la semana que viene. Me concentraré de lleno en tu tratamiento.

—Hn.

La bola roja que Naruto Uzumaki estrujaba sin parar, era un regalo que Kenta Aoyama le había dado. Según él, era para controlar los nervios y la hiperactividad que tenía. Por obviedad, el azabache le había ocultado que él había desarrollado el tic nervioso en su pierna porque no quería que se burlara de él. Le dio gracia la manera en la que lo observó por primera vez, aquella mañana. El rubio se encontraba de acá para allá, caminando casi en círculos, apretando el objeto continuamente.

 **¿Sentiste nostalgia alguna vez? No puedo acostumbrarme a esto, jamás me acostumbraré a esto.**

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y lo miró con sorna. —Luces como un idiota.

Naruto alza la mirada, sorprendido. —Teme...

—Ya puedes pasar, usuratonkachi —finalizó, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando en dirección contraria. El rubio estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se contuvo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando el azabache salió del lugar, no tenía en mente algún lugar en especial. Nada venia su cabeza pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con intensidad al mismo tiempo que el cielo tronaba impetuoso. Y corría, corría mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cara y le hacían acordar que estaba vivo; ya que hacía bastante que no era rozado por algo u alguien. Como si el contacto físico se hubiera esfumado porque una razón que no podía entender... o porque quizás él ya no permitía que se le acercaran. Casi como si le doliera estar fuera de su tugurio, que la libertad de estar corriendo fuera algo que tenía prohibido hacer.

 **Recuerdo aquella noche entre esas mismas estrellas.**

La vidriera de la florería Yamanaka estaba empañada y las gotas que caían le hacían imposible ver algo, pero Ino podía distinguir como la mata oscura se alejaba con rapidez. _Sasuke-kun_. Suspiró a la vez que llevaba su mano a su gran barriga. —Al final no era ella, estoy tan aliviada.

Tenten Ama frotó sus manos y tiritó. —No se deja de hablar de eso, por lo menos en las filas de más confianza de Hokage-sama.

Ino Yamanaka se alejó de la ventana, y se sentó al lado de su castaña amiga. — ¿Tú crees...?

Ella se detuvo de repente, como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir, fuese una mala idea. — ¿Qué cosa?

—Que Sakura... que ella está...

Tenten solo negó con la cabeza. —Es una kunoichi fuerte y alumna de nada más y nada menos que Tsunade-sama. Sakura jamás se dejaría derrotar fácilmente.

—Pero sucedió... —la rubia bisbisó, mirando el suelo. —Se la llevaron... ha transcurrido un año y todavía nada.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó de los ojos de Ino, quien se la limpió rápidamente.

—Ella está viva —responde la castaña. Pero entre ellas, por más de saber que tenían que mantener la esperanza, lucía como una gran mentira.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba alrededor de la habitación, los ojos Kenta trataban de seguirlo. Había decidido no tomar asiento porque el rubio solo se sentaba a la hora de comer, o eso era lo que le había confesado sesiones atrás. No podía mantenerse quieto lo que hizo que el psiquiatra suspirara por cuarta vez. — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres sentarte? Puedo darte una taza de café si quieres.

—Le he propuesto a Hinata que sea mi novia... y dijo que sí —dice de repente, su voz representaba nervios. —Y sé que no debería por todo lo que está pasando pero-

Kenta lo interrumpió. —El mundo no para por nadie, Naruto. Y si es por lo de Sakura, ¿qué crees que ella pensaría de todo esto?

 **¿Podría haberte salvado? ¿Eso te hubiera traicionado?**

El chico de orbes azules meditó por unos segundos para luego responder, con una triste mirada y un susurro. —Si Sakura-chan estuviese aquí, me abrazaría y me daría consejos.

—Ella no está aquí, ¿qué harás entonces? —preguntó. Sonaba más como un desafío, ¿qué podría hacer cuando su mejor amiga ya llevaba desaparecida un año y no había señales de vida?

La culpabilidad llenó a Naruto Uzumaki por completo. Él debería estar haciendo algo, algo para ayudar... pero a la Hokage no se le ocurrió la mejor idea que él y su mejor amigo, _que podría perder la cabeza en cualquier momento_ , no debían interferir por miedo a que sus sentimientos les nublen el juicio. Todo estaba a mano de Neji Hyuga y Shikamaru Naru, quienes eran amigos cercanos de Sakura pero no tan cercanos. Ellos eran, se podría decir, las mentes más inteligentes del mundo ninja y sin embargo... aún nada.

Lucía como un chiste que alguien desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Especialmente si hablábamos de Sakura Haruno, una persona que amaba a su aldea y a todo lo que se incluía en ella. Sonaba más como un secuestro, pero... ¿dónde estaban los signos de lucha? Porque Sakura Haruno lucharía... _siempre._

—Con Hinata, nos pasamos todo el tiempo hablando y jamás me aburro. Antes de que todo esto sucediera, Sasuke era uno de los temas de conversación y estábamos tan enfocados en buscarlo y tratar de ayudarlo... que nos olvidamos de que todo el Equipo se estaba descuidando y desmoronando... y Sakura-chan desapareció, y Sasuke no puede perdonarse eso. Parece una gran broma todo esto, nee —declaró con amargura.

— ¿Cómo está tu relación con Sasuke?

—Él está como alejado, luce como si se hubiera encerrado otra vez en su mente. Antes era fácil saber lo que pensaba... ahora es casi imposible. Y... si Sakura-chan no aparece, no creo que nuestro Equipo se recupere de esto —finalizó, triste. Sus ojos fueron hacia la ventana que miraban la lluvia caer.

La noticia de la desaparición de Sakura Haruno había impresionado a todo Konohagakure. Especialmente a las kunoichis, que estaban alertas por si acaso el secuestro sea una cosa viral. Al llegar los cinco meses de búsqueda, los ninjas comenzaron a relajarse ya que nada daba señal de que la persona quien se llevó a Sakura Haruno quisiera secuestrar a más mujeres, ninjas específicamente. Había muchos cabos sueltos que hacía que los ninjas designados a encontrarla, se volvieran locos e impacientes. Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga se desvelaban todas las noches tratando de trazar hipótesis que al final, con mucha ira, eran descartadas.

Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno eran una especie de montaña rusa de emociones negativas y ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos. Tal como la Hokage ordenó, los más allegados no podían hacer nada por miedo a arruinar todo pero eso no evitó que Mebuki salga todos los días con una foto de su hija a preguntarle a todos los aldeanos si la habían visto.

Las respuestas eran siempre un hiriente _"no"._

¿Quién haría semejante cosa? Quien conociera a Sakura Haruno, sabe lo buena persona que es. Quizás se podía recalcar su poca paciencia o mala actitud que florecía como su nombre ante diferentes situaciones pero ella no era mala. Era ninja médico, ella ayudaba a las personas, amaba su aldea.

Sasuke Uchiha se quitó la camisa mojada que le estorbó al segundo que entró a su casa. Observó el lugar vacío y tranquilo, lo único que podía escucharse eran las gotas de lluvia. Sin encender ninguna luz, se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a preparar café. Subió a las escaleras a cambiarse mientras dejaba el agua calentar y vistió una remera negra y unos pantalones azules. La tetera indicó que el agua estaba a punto de hervir, los granos de café se empezaron a desgastar en el segundo que el agua cayó en el filtro. Ni siquiera lo endulzó o lo acompañó con algo, él simplemente dejó que el líquido caliente bajara por su garganta.

Los últimos meses fueron difíciles, quizás no tanto como los primeros días encerrado en el hospital, pero era complicado. Su compañera de equipo había desaparecido y todo lo que pensaba, por más de que no quiera admitirlo , eran las razones. Quizás no la secuestraron, quizás ella se hartó de todos y se fue. No la culpaba si eso en realidad pasó, después de todo ella sí necesitaba un descanso de todo el drama que rodeaba al Equipo 7... pero... ella lo hubiera notificado. Hubiera dejado una nota pero no lo hizo.

Cuando le notificaron la desaparición de Sakura, él luego de impresionarse, no dudó en reír. Reír por el hecho de que cuando decidió recordar, una de las personas que lo ayudaría en eso, se desvaneció de la faz de la Tierra sin decir por qué. Él no admitiría nada, los primeros días en la ausencia de la ninja de ojos verdes, era algo extraño. Todo era extraño, más de lo normal.

Hasta que pasó un mes.

Y la tensión en su alrededor se hizo notar al igual que la esperanza disminuía en el grupo más cercano de la Hokage.

 **Tú solo con esas pastillas. Lo que no pudiste hacer, yo lo haré.**

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó a remontar sin problema alguno su tratamiento, era como algo que había que hacer todos los días y sin faltas porque tratar de encontrar a Sakura era lo más importante en ese momento... y aún era así pero la atmósfera era distinta. Él sabe como todo el mundo contenía el aliento cuando se encontraba un cuerpo muerto con las mismas facciones, medidas y peso de Sakura. Por más de que no tengan el cabello rosa, todo era posible. Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, quien trató de evitarlos todo este tiempo, se derrumbaban —según charlas que había escuchado a hurtadillas en la florería de Ino Yamanaka—, cada vez que tenían que identificar un cuerpo.

Era una de las kunoichis más fuertes del mundo Ninja, tratar de pararla parecía imposible.

Una vez más, Sasuke se subrayaba en su mente que Sakura Haruno tenía muchos motivos para irse, pero los motivos para quedarse eran más grandes. Sacudió la cabeza, odiaba pensar y hablar de ella como si la conociera. ¿Cómo se llega a conocer a una persona de todos modos? ¿Era saber su color favorito o la comida que más le gustaba? ¿O era aprenderse sus más oscuros secretos?

Él no sabía ninguna de las dos.

Se tiró al sillón y dejó que el sueño lo dominara. La taza de café caliente quedó inmolada al frío del lugar sin nadie que la terminara.

 **Te perdono, te perdono.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Él estaba empapado, una vez que lo vio allí, en el marco de su puerta. Ella le regaló una sonrisa cálida y abrió por completo la entrada, haciéndole entender que podía pasar. Sus orbes azules no presentaban miseria como los días anteriores, es más, podía creer que estaba diferente. Las terapias psicológicas lo habían ayudado bastante, para muchos era absurda la idea de sentarse en una silla y contarle todo a un desconocido, pero Hinata Hyuga sabía que fue uno de las mejores cosas que le pasaron a su entorno; por lo menos este último año.

El ramen ya estaba caliente sobre la mesa cuando Naruto se sentó para engullirlo, le hizo gracia en la forma que comía pero no dijo nada.

Ella solo se quedó allí, mirándolo. Su relación había crecido de manera abismal aunque trataba de no mostrar lo feliz que era, todo por la situación de Sakura y ella prefirió guardar sus respetos y colaborar en lo que le fuera posible. Pasaba con Naruto Uzumaki la mayoría del tiempo y no tenía problema en hacerlo, pero le preocupaba cuando él estaba solo.

Tanto Kenta Aoyama como Hinata Hyuga sabían que Sasuke y Naruto solo eran bombas de tiempo que estaban esperando el momento indicado para explotar.

—Esto está muy bueno —declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella asintió con el mismo entusiasmo, sabiendo que la inquietud dominaba su mente.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En el momento en el que ella dejó su regazo, ambos trataron de recuperar el aire que gastaron con satisfacción. Ninguno dijo nada, ni tampoco se miraron, sus ojos solo se concentraron en el techo y cuando Karin se atrevió a decir algo, él se levantó con rapidez y cierta torpeza. La pelirroja lo observó algo confundida. — ¿Ya te vas?

Suigetsu contestó. —Tengo que salir con el escuadrón de búsqueda de Haruno Sakura dentro de media hora.

—Oh... —murmuró. — ¿No se ha encontrado nada todavía?

—Cuerpos cada tanto, pero nada relevante. La persona que la secuestró está jugando con nosotros.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó, casi apresurada.

—No lo sé.

El sentimiento que la había atacado hace un año la volvía atacar una vez más pero por una diferente persona. Y siempre era ella, qué patética se sentía.

Era horrible siempre ser la que "quiere más". Ya estaba acostumbrada pero la sensación era horrible cada vez que venía, era como le estuvieran pisando el pecho y ella estaba desesperada por respirar. Una vez que Suigetsu dejó la habitación, dejó de contener las lágrimas.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Shikamaru Nara se quitó los anteojos, se rascó el puente de la nariz y se refregó los ojos. No pudo evitar lanzar un bostezo al aire; su compañero lo observó al instante.

— ¿Cansado a las tres de la tarde? —pregunta Neji Hyuga sin una pizca de humor en su voz. Era evidente que él le remarcaba su agotamiento al ninja más vago de la aldea pero él no iba a admitir que también estaba agotado. Lo único que se hacía era tachar palabras y arrugar papeles. El secuestro de Sakura Haruno representó un trabajo hacia los ninjas que jamás habían visto, ni siquiera en épocas de guerra.

—Dormí muy poco —contesta sin emoción, estirándose en la silla. — ¿Cómo puede ser? Un año y todavía nada, hasta hemos recibido ayuda de Sunagakure...

—Es Sakura... —responde el Hyuga con seriedad —He trabajado con ella millones de veces, si desapareció en contra de su voluntad, hubiera dejado algún indicio de algo. Alguna pista y sin embargo...

Las puertas de la gran oficina fueron abiertas con brusquedad, un shinobi que no pasaba los veinticinco sudaba y su respiración era tan agitada que resonaba en las paredes del habitación. Su mirada hizo que ambos se pararan de sus asientos. —Encontramos un cuerpo...

—Encontramos cuerpos todo el tiempo —alega Shikamaru en un suspiro, un poco más relajado.

—Pero Shikamaru-san... tiene el cabello rosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Hola?

Sí, volví. Si, es la segunda parte. Sí, es un capítulo bastante corto para ser el primero y me odio por eso pero no estaba tan entusiasmada en escribir este sino que estoy entusiasmada en escribir el que viene porque tHIS IS SHIT IS GOING DOWN.

Tardé meses en decidirme qué quería para este fanfic y ya sé lo que quiero. Gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo que dejaron en la primera parte del fanfic (Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva), las adoro y ustedes son la razón por la que escribo con muchas ganas. La canción que utilicé en este capítulo se llama For Blue Skies de Strays Don't Sleep y me pareció bastante conveniente.

Comencé la universidad y lamento si tardo en actualizar, es una excusa patética pero los profesores nos ahogan en tarea y libros.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

All the love, Misa.


	2. Capítulo II: Se ha ido

Disclaimer applied **. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a Lexie, gracias por iluminar mi vida._

* * *

 **Anatomía de una mente recuperada.**

 _Capítulo II: "Se ha ido"_

 **Aborto.**

 _nombre masculino_

 **1**.

Interrupción voluntaria o involuntaria del embarazo antes de que el embrión o el feto estén en condiciones de vivir fuera del vientre materno.

-0000-

Lo único que pudo pensar en el momento, fue en el dolor repentino... en su abdomen. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta lo que había pasado, solo vio a Sai atacando el enemigo que ella tenía en frente. Sus ojos bajaron y vio sangre en sus manos. Carmesí y caliente. Sai gritó su nombre con desesperación e Ino Yamanaka comenzó a marearse, supo que no cayó al frío suelo porque sintió los brazos de su novio atraparla con desesperación... y todo fue negro.

Escuchaba voces lejanas, o quizás eran ese tipo de cosas que uno se inventaba porque sabía que estaba muriendo. Se angustió de repente, estaba descalza en cuarto blanco que no tenía nada. Supuso que era el largo trecho entre la vida y la muerte. Ino Yamanaka estaba en coma y pronto... muerta.

En la realidad, los médicos se movían con rapidez, tratando de salvar a ella y a su no-nacido de cinco meses. Por primera vez, Sai era un manojo de nervios y no podía ser contenido de ningún modo. Él solo quería que ella estuviera bien, ella era su primer prioridad. Él sabía que los bebés iban y venían, pero Ino no tenía esa manera de pensar.

Llegó un momento en el que Sai tuvo que elegir y su decisión no era algo que sorprendió a muchos.

Ino Yamanaka vivió pero lloró la pérdida de su pequeño hasta que como desafío se puso a querer quedar embarazada otra vez. Y cuando finalmente, después de tanta tragedia, su test de embarazo dio dos rayas negras lo que significó positivo. La vida le permitió a la familia Yamanaka sonreír.

Su segundo embarazado fue rigurosamente cuidado por todo el mundo a su alrededor. Sai estaba todo el día encima de ella, su Equipo—por lo menos Chouji— la llenaba de regalos, Shikamaru estaba siempre ocupado pero siempre se daba diez minutos de su tiempo para pasar por su casa a tomar el té. Recordar que Shikamaru estaba ocupado le hizo acordar el por qué.

 _Sakura..._

La rubia solo suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama lista para dormir una siesta. Acarició su gran barriga de ocho meses de embarazo. Su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y ya podía sentir los incomodidades del octavo mes como las contracciones que habían subido su intensidad o el calostro saliéndole de los pechos. Ino Yamanaka tenía miedo, como cualquier madre primeriza. Pero tenía más miedo, sabiendo que la muerte siempre los rodeaba a cada segundo, y ella pudo sentirlo en carme propia.

Siempre trataba de no pensar lo mismo pero no podía evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la dominara.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Shikamaru Nara tenía un nudo en la garganta que se intensificó cuando vio a la familia Haruno sentada esperándolo en los pasillos. Como ninja, uno cree estar preparado para cualquier situación pero eso no era de todo verdad. Nadie estaba preparado, era una vil mentira que los libros le decían. Pfff, eran solo libros, eran papel. ¿Qué sabían los libros de salir por las noches arriesgando su propia vida para solo completar una misión? ¡Había gente que perdía la vida en misiones clase C! Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver las cosas de una manera y de repente algo sucede, haciéndole saber que no era normal. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era normal.

Carraspeó. Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno eran un manojo de nervios. —Vengan por aquí, por favor...

El patriarca Haruno trató de clavar sus ojos en los de él para saber si ellos le dirían anticipadamente lo que venía pero Shikamaru miró rápidamente al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Mebuki soñaba casi siempre como la puerta se abría y del otro lado del vidrio, había un cadáver cubierto en una sábana blanca.

Su sueño se repitió una vez más al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. El vidrio y el cadáver.

—Lo que tiene en la cara no son golpes, solo son moretones que salen cuando el corazón deja de latir —explicó Shikamaru Nara en un murmullo. Él le asintió a la enfermera que se encontraba al lado del cadáver y ella les mostró lo que se ocultaba bajo la sábana.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Cuando abrió la puerta, Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí. Pudo haberse sorprendido, pero sabía que era él metros atrás. Simplemente reconocía el chakra que su compañero de equipo emanaba. No pregunten como, él solo lo sabía. Era brillante y de alguna manera, cálido. Casi como si pudiera reflejar la personalidad de su amigo en la realidad.

La sonrisa del rubio no iluminaba toda su cara pero era la típica que le fastidiaba. Sasuke suspiró y abrió por completo la puerta, haciéndole entender que era bienvenido. Lo próximo que Naruto hizo fue acostarse en el sillón y estirarse, como si la casa fuera suya y sin modal alguno.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Sasuke. Su voz no sonaba fría, entonces Naruto posicionó sus orbes azules en él para darse cuenta que era solo una simple pregunta. El menor de los Uchihas lucía como siempre: cansado, delgado, con una nube de pesadumbre que podría cubrirlo.

—Solo quería saber como estabas, nee —responde.

—Estoy bien —contesta al instante. A veces, Naruto se preguntaba por qué la nariz de Sasuke no era grande. Mentía tanto que se merecía una así... como Pinocho.

—No hace falta que me mientas —dice él, casi frunciendo el ceño. —Está bien no estar bien.

Sasuke larga una carcajada amarga. —Mírate. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Oh, seguro que tanto tiempo con Kenta te sienta de maravilla.

Naruto sentía el veneno escondido de sus palabras. Sasuke estaba asustado y claro también, malhumorado.

Estaba usando la misma artimaña de siempre: hacerlo sentir mal para sentirse bien él mismo.

Estaba cansado pero no podía evitar tratar de encontrar una razón de sus actitudes. Una actitud que comenzó a usar desde el día que Sakura Haruno había desaparecido. Podía entender que cada ser humano asumía las cosas de una manera distinta, pero Sasuke adoptó una que lo aislaba de cualquier oportunidad de progresar y que podía enemistarlo con la mitad de la Aldea si era posible.

¿Era complicado para Sasuke sonreír y asentir a todo lo que le dijeran? ¿No se había puesto a pensar la manera más rápida de salir de todo este tema de las pastillas y los médicos? ¿O simplemente _no tenía ganas de hacerlo_? _¿No tenía ganas de estar bien?_ Suele sucederle a algunas personas, pensó Naruto por unos segundos, pero todos seguían adelante. Había cuentas que pagar, misiones que realizarse. La vida seguía pasando sin importarle si uno no estaba listo para ella.

Naruto pensó que era mejor no preguntarle el por qué de sus acciones porque muy en el fondo él tenía una respuesta. El rubio iba contestarle pero un suave golpeteó en la puerta le hizo olvidar lo que tenía que decir.

Sasuke lo observó con la ceja alzada y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

Era Kenta Aoyama.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Le incomodaban sus sandalias resonando en suelo frío, porque era como un aviso que alguien venía o se iba —lo lógico—, pero era el suficiente bullicio para que los monos se levantaran y se acercaran a las ventanas de sus celdas a gritar por libertad. Como si fuera algo que les convenía a ellos, pero no. A nadie. ¿Cómo podían pedir por su independencia cuando apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin perder la cabeza? Podían perder la cabeza en todos los sentidos que existían, ella lo sabía. Probablemente era la única, y las mujeres que vestían de blanco.

La habitación a la que se dirigía estaba lejos de cualquiera que pensaba que podía encontrarla fácilmente. Solo dos personas en todo el edificio sabían de su existencia y cuando entró, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa al entregarle lo que llevaba en manos a la mujer que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada o simplemente le había ignorado.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunta.

—Mejor que el principio —responde—. Lo que pedí, ¿ya está hecho?

—Sí, hay alguien vigilando de cerca por cualquier problema pero está todo en marcha.

Naoko Aoyama sonrió.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

—No quiero que te vayas —dice ella, de repente.

Suigetsu se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Karin, envuelta en una sábana. La propuesta le sonó irresistible, y más en el tono que lo había dicho.

Sus pómulos estaban teñidos de rojo, y le costaba sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Podrías quedarte?

 _Sí, mil veces, sí._

Él se recostó a un lado de la cama, al lado de ella. No dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que ella tomó aire para decir algo pero se quedó callada. Él desearía saber lo que estaba pensando, aunque estos días era difícil leer la mente de Karin. No se la veía como siempre, ya ni siquiera hacía bromas.

Cortó por lo sano, ya un poco fastidiado.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué diablos te sucede?

Ella posó los ojos en él, casi ofendida. — ¿Disculpa?

—Estás... rara, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Karin se cruzó de brazos y piernas, y solo miró el techo. Podría decir que estaba en su periodo, la típica excusa de una mujer pero acababan de tener sexo, lo cual quedó desechado.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró.

—Bueno, para ser sincero, has estado 'cansada' desde hace más de dos semanas, ¿qué es lo que sucede, Karin?

Había un tono de preocupación en la voz de Suigetsu, por más de que él quisiera ocultarlo.

—Cuando tenía siete años, mi Clan era reducido a cenizas. Mañana es el aniversario.

Hubo un silencio y Suigetsu comenzó. —Karin...

—No me importa mucho. Es que... se siente raro. Lo único que recuerdo es la foto del calendario de ese día, y cuerpos quemándose. Ni siquiera lloraba, ¿sabías? Creo que estaba asustada. Unos hombres quisieron venderme cuando les dije que era una Uzumaki y fue ahí cuando Orochimaru me encontró. Lo demás ya lo sabes...

—Lo siento —. Se sentía estúpido. Suigetsu Hozuki se sentía estúpido, porque en su mente no podía formular otra respuesta que esa. Suigetsu tampoco recordaba mucho, es decir, si recordaba su ambición. El miedo que su aldea tenía de él, el nombre que le dieron, su hermano Mangetsu. Solo sentía que era una vida pasada, algo que decidió enterrar porque ya no le afectaba más... tenía otra vida ahora. —Lo único que puedo decir es que siempre cuentas conmigo para todo, y sé que lo sabes.

Ella volvió a acostarse en la cama y él dejó que ella enterrara su cara en su pecho. —Lo sé.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lo único que escuchaba alrededor eran sonidos incongruentes, la voz de Kenta que exclamaba tranquilidad aunque no podía. Naruto Uzumaki corría más rápido que él, y Sasuke solo sentía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo y que no podía moverse, por esa misma razón estaba más atrás. El pánico lo sucumbió por segundos cuando vio a Naruto parar frente el vidrio, a unos pocos metros que él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta sin permiso alguno, y Sasuke lo único que hizo fue seguirlo.

Ella estaba allí.

Sakura Haruno estaba pálida, y sin vida arriba de la camilla. Parecía que descansaba en paz, aunque no había ninguna expresión de armonía en su cara. Sus labios estaban resecos casi violetas y su cabello húmedo posaba sobre sus hombros. Naruto se acercó un poco más y apenas sus dedos tocaron en la cara de su amiga, dio un paso hacia atrás rápido.

—Está... fría...

—Está muerta —dijo Sasuke pero fue como si tratar de decírselo así mismo. —Se ha ido...

—No, no, no puede ser —contesta atropelladamente. —Ella no puede... ella...

Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en los orbes azules de Naruto, Sasuke sintió una presencia detrás de él. Kakashi Hatake se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, su expresión era indescifrable. Como una pared sin pintar.

— ¡Ella estaba bien! —comenzó a gritar el Jinchūriki—. ¡Ella estaba bien, maldita sea! ¡Ella era una buena persona, datte-bayo!

El chico cayó de rodillas cubriendo su cara, sollozando. Escucharon pasos acelerados y Kakashi le cedió el lugar a mismísima Tsunade Senju, Sasuke presagió como la respiración de la Hokage se estaba acelerando cada vez más.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó con una voz sorprendentemente calma. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en médico forence que estaba a la esquina de la habitación, la cual demostró nerviosismo al torcer sus manos.

—La víctima murió ahogada lo cual fue complicado por un episodio de hipotermia.

— ¿Un suicidio? —interrogó Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke empezó a inhalar y a exhalar con lentitud. Ella no... ella _no sería capaz_.

—Sakura-chan sabía cómo nadar... —murmura Naruto, mirando el suelo.

—A simple vista eso es lo que parecía, pero hallamos algo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, si me permite...

El hombre estaba listo para correr a Sakura de lugar, Sasuke fue apartó la mirada del cuerpo inerte. Un cuerpo que iba a comenzar a ir en decadencia, que iba a pulverizarse en el olvido. Lo único que quedaba era recordarla de otra manera, ella con una sonrisa en la cara y con su insistente preocupación a los demás.

Ella era una buena persona.

Era, era.

— ¿Qué diablos? —la pregunta hecha de una manera ruda flotó un momento en al aire. —Un golpe.

—Un golpe detrás de la cabeza para ser exactos, lo que indica que a Sakura la golpearon en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, y según en mi teoría, esto fue una homicidio.

 _Homicidio._

Sakura Haruno había muerto y no había sido porque ella lo había decidido así, era porque alguien le había arrebatado la vida de sus manos. No fue su elección. Había sido una acción macabra por parte de alguien que no conocían—o quizás sí—, el de terminar su vida.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y salir por la puerta, Kenta iba a seguirlo pero Naruto se le había adelantado, estaba seguro que necesitaban tiempo a solas.

El azabache se movió rápido, ignorando los gritos por parte de su amigo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Seguía sin darse vuelta.

— ¡Espera!

— ¡¿Qué?! —la exclamación pareció asombrarle porque se dio la vuelta de una manera tan repentina que estaba esperando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero era otra cosa, algo indescriptible en sus ojos onix.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta.

—A casa, ¿a dónde más?

—Debes quedarte —le responde con nerviosismo en la voz—. Tenemos que resolver esto, no puede quedar impune.

El Uchiha largó una carcajada amarga. — _¿Acaso piensas que me importa?_ Ni siquiera la conocía.

Aquellas crueles palabras activaron algo en Naruto que no supo reconocer, y toda la furia que tenía acumulada en su ser durante todos estos años... explotó. Su puño fue a parar en la cara de Sasuke que cayó al suelo.

Las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio sin que nadie, ni siquiera las enfermeras alrededor que miraban sorprendidas y aterrorizadas, pudieran pararlo. Nadie podía parar a Naruto Uzumaki. — ¡Ella te amaba, hijo de puta! ¡Nos amaba a todos! —. No le dio tiempo de pararse que se tiró arriba de él y siguió golpeándolo. Sasuke no hizo nada para detenerlo. — ¡En especial a ti! ¡Y no te merecías nada, nunca te mereciste nada de todo el apoyo y amor que te daba, maldito cabrón!

Sintió como unos brazos lo empujaban lejos de su compañero de equipo. Era Kakashi. —Naruto, ¡contrólate!

Kenta ayudó a Sasuke a pararse pero el azabache no lo dejó, solo manoteó para levantarse él solo. — ¡¿Crees que yo pedí por todo esto?! ¡No lo hice, jamás!

Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Así es como el jodido amor funciona a veces! ¡Ella daba todo por nosotros, todo! Y... —hizo una pausa, no sabía si estaba calmándose porque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir—... terminó matándola.

Todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta para Naruto Uzumaki, porque dejó de hablar de repente. No estaba seguro por qué, le estaban hablando porque veía los labios de Kenta moverse. Era como si estuviera debajo del agua y hubiese alguien en la orilla diciéndole algo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, me estás escuchando?

La realidad lo golpeó en dos segundos. Sakura, su mejor amiga y la mujer que una vez amó, se había ido. Ya no estaba más.

—No... —dijo alejándose de los presentes. — ¡No, no, no puedo! —cayó de rodillas, al igual que lo hacían sus lágrimas. — ¡No puedo hacer esto, me duele... duele mucho! Hagan que pare... por favor, por favor.

Nadie dijo nada, porque en realidad, nadie sabía que hacer. El rubio sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban y él supo quien era, lo supo por su perfume y por como lo hacía sentir como en casa cada vez que ella lo abrazaba.

Hinata estaba allí con él.

—Salgamos de aquí, Naruto-kun —le susurra—. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, no hoy.

Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de allí, tomándola de la mano sin mirar atrás.

Luego de que Naruto se fue, Kakashi se voltea a Sasuke y sin dudar, estampa su puño en la cara de su ex alumno.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclama el moreno. Kenta también lo miraba impresionado.

—Te quise dar esto desde que volviste de la aldea, y ahora me parece más prudente. Eso es por ser un cabrón.

Tsunade llego al mismo tiempo que Kakashi se alejaba. — ¡¿Qué ha sido todo ese barullo?! ¡Esto es un hospital!

Antes de irse, el ninja copia hace una reverencia un tanto exagerada. —Si me disculpan, tengo un duelo que cumplir. Mi alumna ha muerto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

LO SÉ, LO SÉ, SOY LO PEORRRR.

Meses sin actualizar y les voy a ser sinceras, la razón fue por la falta de inspiración y no de tiempo. Es más, no estoy conforme con este capítulo pero acá estoy para decirles que estoy viva y que OBVIO voy a seguir con esta historia. Fue MUY difícil hacer este capítulo porque no tenía ni idea donde iba parar y tampoco como iba a manejar la reacción de todos (en especial de Sasuke).

Pero bueno, Sakura está muerta.

(¿o no?)

En fin, las amo mucho a todas, gracias por todos los premios a los que ADUMA fue nominado, los comentario y demás. No podría hacer esto sin ustedes.

Muy feliz Año Nuevo.

All the love as always.

-M.


	3. Capítulo III: Cinco etapas

Disclaimer applied **. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

 _Capítulo dedicado a Jilly, yeah bitch, I'm trying to finish this. Stop hating on Sasuke, would you?_

* * *

 **Anatomía de una mente recuperada.**

 _Capítulo III: "Cinco etapas"_

"Una de las cosas que te preguntan en Emergencias es clasificar tu dolor del uno al diez. Y me acuerdo una vez, cuando no podía respirar y sentía que mis pulmones estaban ardiendo... la enfermera me dijo que escribiera el dolor, como no podía hablar levanté solo nueve dedos. Más tarde, cuando comencé a sentirme mejor, la enfermera volvió y me llamó una luchadora. '¿Quieres saber como lo sé?', ella me dijo, 'Dijiste nueve en vez de diez'. Pero esa no era la verdad. Yo no dije nueve porque era valiente. La razón por la que dije nueve es porque... estaba salvando mi diez.

 **Y esto era.**

 **Este es el gran y terrible diez"**

—The Fault In Our Stars _John Green_

 **Duelo psicológico.**

 _nombre masculino._

 **1.** El duelo es el proceso de adaptación emocional que sigue a cualquier pérdida.

Dicen que hay cinco etapas principales de duelo, lucen y se adhieren diferentemente en cada uno de nosotros pero siempre son cinco. No siempre suelen cumplirse todas ni tampoco en el mismo orden.

* * *

 **NEGACIÓN.**

Cuando una persona se entera de la enfermedad terminal o muerte de un ser querido, su primera reacción es negar esta noticia devastadora.

 **DÍA 1.**

Conocía aquella mirada en Sai apenas pasó por umbral de la puerta, porque él la había utilizado una vez para informarle una de las peores noticias que podría haber recibido jamás. Se preparó para aquello, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza, los orbes azules de Ino carecían de emoción.

Lo que pronunció lo dijo sin que la voz le temblara, lo único que hizo fue tomar asiento.

— ¿Quién murió?

 _ **Soy una inútil, perdiendo el tiempo.**_

El muchacho no le contestó a la primera vez, quizás era que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello. Pero no habían, justamente él, después de leer millones de libros acerca de sentimientos no sabía como expresarlo. Hay algo que caracterizaba a Sai y era su honestidad, decir la verdad por más cruda que fuera. Sai estaba asustado, no solo por toda la avalancha de emociones que esto traía sino por el hecho que estaba embarazada, casi a punto de dar a luz.

—Dilo, Sai.

—Sakura —contestó en un susurro. Carraspeó y le sostuvo la mirada. —Sakura está muerta. —Los segundos siguientes se sintieron como horas porque Ino no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba seguro que decir solo eso no ayudaba en nada porque ella le exigiría preguntas. —La encontraron a la orilla de un lago, la familia Haruno ha reconocido el cuerpo. Fue un homicidio... el funeral es mañana.

Se sintió listo para ver como Ino se desmoronaría, listo para apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara. Los sentimientos de Sai no importaban por lo menos en su cabeza, ignoró el hecho de que Sakura también fue su amiga y fue una de las primeras personas en hablarle de lo que significaba la lealtad y amistad.

Pero era diferente con ella.

Sakura había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeñas, su cómplice en travesuras —quitando los años que pasaron separadas por culpa de su encaprichamiento con Sasuke—, pero luego de que crecieron, Ino se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena estar peleadas por alguien que jamás le daría su atención. Incluso cuando Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, los únicos que parecían luchar por tenerlo de vuelta eran solo dos personas: Naruto y Sakura.

Y fue allí cuando Ino se dio cuenta que tan fuerte eran los sentimientos de Sakura hacia al azabache. La rubia siempre le decía que debía dejarlo ir y salir adelante y cuando creyó que Sakura lo estaba haciendo.

Aparece él.

Insano, con su memoria desorientada pero él al fin.

Ino pensó que todo iba a ir bien pero todo comenzó a empeorar de a poco, y esto había sido el tope de la situación porque sea lo que haya pasado le había causado la muerte.

Y no lo creía, le estaban mintiendo.

—No te creo —dijo, al cabo de unos minutos. —Estás mintiendo.

Sai no se ofendió como debería. Él sabía lo que estaba viniendo.

—No estoy mintiendo —musitó—. Ella está muerta. Lo siento.

—Quiero ver el cuerpo... —contesta, levantándose del asiento y encaminándose a la puerta.

—No creo que-

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más! ¡Quiero ver su cuerpo! —las lágrimas salieron por más de que ella hubiese tratado de evitarlo, su sutil rictus de tranquilidad se había roto una vez más. Nunca fuerte lo suficiente.

 _ **Soy una estúpida con frágil columna vertebral.**_

Se tapo su boca con su mano izquierda, como si aquello pudiese apaciguar los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Quería gritar de dolor, al mismo tiempo que cayó al suelo de rodillas. No iba a desmayarse pero la voz de Sai comenzaba a sonar lejana, él la sostenía y ella lloraba sin control. Sai la levantó del piso y la reposó sin prisa en la cama. Sus sollozos comenzaban a transformase en bostezos y murmuró algo de quedarse dormida.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo la última cosa que le dije.

* * *

 **IRA**

Cuando ya no es posible ocultar o negar esta muerte, comienta a surgir la realidad de la pérdida y su consecuente dolor.

Su respiración estaba agitada cuando cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él. Sus puños —con sus nudillos extremadamente blancos—, estaban apretados como si eso pudiese aliviar algo de los sentimientos encontrados dentro suyo; la primera víctima fue aquella foto grupal que ella le había regalado. Había visto el portarretratos por mera coincidencia cuando había decidido ir por la cocina a tomar algo de café. El recuerdo del Equipo 7 fue estampado con furia en la pared y le frustró completamente cuando la cólera aún no se había esfumado.

Seguía allí, como una especie de tortura.

Él ni siquiera... _maldita sea._

La idea de que hubiese preferido quedarse en el hospital de la Dra. Aoyama en vez de tener enfrentar todo esto comenzaba a ser terroríficamente adorable.

Lo que estaba sintiendo, comenzó a asustarlo y se masajeó su sien tratando de calmarse. Alguien había muerto, no era gran cosa, ¿verdad? Alguien de cabello raramente rosa, piel melocotón y ojos verdes claros. _La gente muere todo el tiempo_ , se dijo así mismo. Pero ni eso le hizo sentir bien. La gente en su mundo solía evaporarse, arrastrada por la desgracia, la muerte siempre venía a buscarlos y él se había acostumbrado a perder todo lo que tenía.

Esta vez era diferente.

 _ **Quiero todo lo que no es mío.**_

No sabía por qué, y el golpeteó suave de la puerta no dejó que lo pensara. Karin Uzumaki estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta cuando la abrió, casi cabizbaja y refregaba sus manos, temblorosas y suaves, para esconder su nerviosismo. Cuando vio sus ojos, demasiado brillosos, supo que había estado llorando. Él nunca supo que relación tenía la chica de cabellos rojos con Sakura, y tampoco le interesaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Karin? —la voz de Sasuke se distorsionaba entre el cansancio y la frialdad.

 _ **Lo quiero a él pero no soy correspondida**_

—Yo... quería saber cómo te sentías, me he enterado lo de Sakura y...

Sus ojos negros como la noche crisparon llenos de furia. — ¡¿Y tú piensas que me importa?! ¡Vete de aquí!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y subió directamente a su habitación, sin importar si había herido los sentimientos de su ex compañera de equipo.

Fue ahí, cuando algo en su mente se quebró y empezó a destrozar todo a su paso. La comodidad y limpieza que Naruto y Sakura le habían concedido con su habitación en perfecto estado, ya no estaba más. Él lo había estropeado en unos segundos. Y ni siquiera lo sentía.

 _Siempre tan egoísta,_ la voz en su cabeza se presentó como ese enemigo que no quieres ver en tu maldita fiesta de cumpleaños pero tu madre lo invita de todas formas, _lo único que importa aquí es lo que tú sientes. ¿No se te pasó por tu mente lo que Naruto está sintiendo ahora?_

Y fue la primera vez en el día, que un pensamiento acerca del rubio destelló su cabeza.

* * *

 **NEGOCIACIÓN**

En esta etapa, surge la esperanza de que se pueda posponer o retrasar la muerte de un ser querido.

Sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar el barullo que la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas solía hacer, todo a su alrededor parecía hacer ecos. Miraba a un punto muerto de la habitación, sus orbes azules que brillaban con intensidad y alegría, no lo hacían hoy. Sus hombros estaban caídos, y su piel que se caracterizaba por ser tostada, estaba pálida. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por estar sentado en los pies de la cama de Hinata por horas.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —susurró su novia desde el umbral de la puerta. Él no contestó. Su mente parecía estar vagando en un lugar que no era allí.

 _—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a invitar a Hinata a salir? —le había dicho Sakura esa noche en Ichiraku, con una sonrisa de complicidad y guiñándole el ojo. Las mejillas de él se volvieron carmín al instante, y se sobó el cuello con la mano derecha. Podría decir que si le hubiese preguntado aquellos meses atrás, es más probable que no entendiera pero las señales y la química entre la heredera de los Hyuga y el Jinchuriki se había hecho evidente._

 _—Eh, no lo sé, Sakura-chan —contestó largando una carcajada nerviosa. Luego miró su plato, revolviendo los fideos con los palillos. —No sé cómo preguntarle, además, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer, datte-bayo?_

 _Ella puso la mano en su barbilla, acudiendo a su posición pensante. Los ojos de Sakura resplandecían como luces de Navidad, esa noche de Septiembre a mano de la luz de la luna. Naruto siguió devorando su platillo de ramen, por si acaso a su amiga se le ocurriera preguntarle algo que él no tendría ni idea. —Bueno, básicamente, en las citas es mayormente el hombre quien pide a la mujer para salir. Eso puede cambiar, así que, la llevas a comer y hablan de ustedes. En este caso, Hinata y tú se conocen mucho pero... es como si no hablaran de ustedes como amigos, es como si lo hicieran insinuando algo más. Y no estoy hablando de sexo._

 _Ante aquello, Naruto se atragantó inevitablemente, sus pómulos ardían y comenzó a toser. Sakura le dio unas palmadas en las espalda—riendo sonoramente—, mientras el rubio tomaba agua. — ¿T-tú has tenido una cita?_

 _Era su turno de estar sonrojada, su sonrisa se agigantó y asintió. Naruto pudo contemplar un brillo de culpa en sus ojos. —No es el fin del mundo. Deberías invitar a Hinata a salir._

— ¿Naruto-kun, estás bien?

La voz de Hinata lo sacó de su ensoñación como si lo arrancaran de un lugar lleno de paz. Se dio cuenta que no estaba más en el Ichiraku, ni tampoco era de noche, y que no vería más los ojos de Sakura brillar como esa noche de Septiembre. Su voz sonó poco convincente y ronca. —Sí.

Ella caminó hacia él, tomando asiento a su lado. Entrelazó su mano, tímidamente, con la suya. —Puedes hablarme, si eso es lo que quieres.

 _ **En la oscuridad, conoceré a mis creadores. Y todos estarán de acuerdo en que soy un sofocador.**_

—Es todo mi culpa —masculló, su voz se quebró, cabizbajo haciendo que alguno mechones cubrieran sus ojos. Las lágrimas chispeantes recorrían sus mejillas una vez más. —No pude haberla salvado, ella es _-era_... mi mejor amiga y yo, y yo no-

—Shh, está bien, ven—lo calmó, haciendo ademanes para que apoye su cabeza en sus piernas. Él le hizo caso, como si Hinata fuese lo único que podría consolarlo. Naruto se quedó dormido, mientras las manos de ella le acariciaban el cabello, enviándole una onda de tranquilidad.

Él susurró un 'gracias' y que la amaba antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **-0000-**

 **DÍA 2.**

El funeral de Haruno Sakura fue cubierto por un cielo encapotado, cuervos negros que volaban alrededor y sollozos ahogados en vestimentas oscuras. Toda la gente que conocía a Haruno Sakura estaba allí en ese día nublado, agregando a gente que Sakura no trataba directamente. Él supo que ella era una buena persona, siempre. Incluso en los momentos donde su mente deliraba y se perdía así mismo en un sinfín de pesadillas.

Un buen ser humano. Sincero, confiable, puro.

Hermosa, fuerte, llena de luz, amigable.

Esa era Haruno Sakura y así la recordarían. Probablemente así quería ella que lo hicieran.

Sasuke nunca lo sabría, puras observaciones ridículas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Estaba en un funeral de alguien que conocía del todo y a la vez no. ¿Cuál es ese momento dónde uno considera ser amigo de una persona? El azabache pensó que no lo sabría, pues, su historia que incluía a Uzumaki Naruto y el ser que entraría en putrefacción en el cajón que había adelante suyo era bastante extensa, con toques retorcidos, completamente triste.

Al recordar a su amigo, escudriñó con sus piedras negras a la multitud. Naruto Uzumaki era todo un antónimo de como se mostraba todos los días, sus orbes azules estaban rojos y cubiertos de bolsas violáceas. Apostó que no había dormido nada la noche anterior... Sasuke tampoco lo había hecho. Lo único a lo que encontró consuelo fueron una botella de licor y café frío que terminó vomitando a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Sasuke Uchiha no sabía lo que era el duelo.

Él no sabía cómo tratar con esos sentimientos, y la última vez que había tratado, había asesinado a gente incluyendo a su hermano mayor.

¿Podría refugiarse allí una vez? Él podría... podría matar al asesino descarado de Haruno Sakura.

Quizás no estaría solo.

Quizás Naruto...

No.

El alma de su compañero de equipo era tan pura que sabría que no haría nada como él. El rubio se caracterizaba por hacer las cosas correctas y legales, de una forma extrema que podía ser estúpida pero aceptada al fin. Él era tan diferente; sin embargo, había llegado a un punto de no retorno, donde aniquilaba a cada ser viviente que se le pusiera en el camino. Nada de compasión, nada de lástima, nada de amabilidad.

Nada de humanidad.

Y nunca se había sentido más vivo.

Ironía hablar de la vida en un funeral, si el espíritu de Sakura rondaba por allí, ojala que le diese indicios de qué hacer ahora. Todo el proceso estaba pasando lentamente y él quería escapar de ese lugar, y así lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del clima lleno de miseria y desesperanza. No supo donde ir, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en el límite de la Aldea.

 _ **Me debería ir silenciosamente...**_

Desolado y con una brisa que hizo que metiera sus manos en los bolsillo. Siguió caminando y sintió que había estado allí antes. Déjà vu.

 _ **Porque mis huesos han encontrado un lugar para acostarse y dormir.**_

Dejó de caminar cuando divisó una banqueta gris, las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaban para después volar a donde él no sabía. La brisa dejó de serlo y ahora era viento que le removía su cabello azabache, éste había crecido y no se le había pasado por la cabeza cortarlo. La luz mortecina de uno de los faroles cerca de la banqueta estaba encendida como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que era de día y que no era necesaria. Él se sentó, sus manos refugiándose del frío repentino y tiró la cabeza para atrás donde tuvo un panel completo del cielo borrascoso.

 _ **Donde todas mis capas se puedan volver ramas.**_

De repente, el humo del tabaco llegó a sus fosas nasales y sintió una presencia a su lado. Observó de reojo como Suigetsu Hozuki tomaba asiento con su molesto rictus de pereza y desinterés y un cigarrillo que estaba atrapado entre sus dedos mayor e índice.

—Día de mierda, ¿no, jefe? —comentó. Él también estaba vestido de negro, sin embargo lo había divisado en el funeral de Haruno Sakura. —Es como si el clima supiera que alguien bueno acaba de morir.

¿Qué tanto él conocía a la famosa doctora? Bueno, él sabía lo que todos sabían: Haruno Sakura siendo una buena persona.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, carente de emoción y sin posar sus ojos en él.

—Bueno... —el muchacho suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Has tratado a Karin como escoria y sé que te está afectando mucho la muerte de Sakura.

—Tú no me conoces —imperó, apretando los labios.

—No quieras mentirle al Rey de los mentirosos, nee, Sasuke —respondió dándole una última pitada al cigarrillo. Éste fue a parar en el suelo asfaltado minutos después. —Lo único que vine a decirte, es que está bien.

— ¿Qué crees que está bien? —soltó rudamente, con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Estar triste, yo también lo estoy. Sakura salvó nuestros traseros cuando te llevaron al hospital de la loca esa. Podríamos haber terminado mucho peor por todo lo que hicimos, ejecución inmediata pero... podías verlo en sus ojos —la voz de Suigetsu se iba haciendo un murmulló, él miraba a un punto indefinido—. Ella sonreía demasiado, me acuerdo. Tantas veces que me hizo desconfiar al principio, mi mente de ninja pensaba que Sakura terminaría pidiéndonos algo a cambio; sin embargo, jamás lo hizo. Trató nuestras heridas, nos dio una casa, comida, una cama.

Ella nunca dejaba de hablar de ti, ni tampoco el idiota de Naruto. Ella le contaba historias a Jugo de cuando eran genins y jamás había visto al grandote reír, hasta ese día. Era buena, bastante para su propio bien... creo que eso la llevó a morir, supongo. Y bueno, tú. Así que debes decirme algún día, cómo se siente.

— ¿Cómo se siente, qué?

—Destruir todo lo que tocas.

 _ **Todas mis extremidades puedan volverse árboles...**_

* * *

 **DEPRESIÓN**

En esta cuarta etapa, el doliente comienza a comprender la certeza de la muerte y expresa un aislamiento social en el que se rechaza la visita de los seres queridos

 **DÍA 25.**

El llanto estaba perforándole los oídos, y aquello la agobiaba cada vez más. Mecía al pequeño, pero él seguía llorando. No tenía hambre de eso estaba segura, ¿quizás le dolía algo? Debía ser eso. No había levantado temperatura tampoco para darle indicios de que algo mal iba con su recién nacido.

Madre primeriza, Ino Yamanaka era un remolino de emociones.

Las contracciones comenzaron de un momento a otro mientras estaba cortando las verduras para hacer la cena. Para su suerte, Sai estaba ahí con ella —él debía irse la mañana siguiente a una misión en Sunagakure. Cuando rompió bolsa, comenzaron los nervios, el dolor era insoportable; al momento del parto, estaba seguro que rompería la mano de Sai —quien insistía que pujara con más fuerza, que ya todo terminaría, que faltaba poco— y una vez que escuchó un llanto de bebé, pudo sentir como el dolor desapareció al instante. Como si fuera un interruptor que su cuerpo decidió apagar, sudaba como nunca lo había hecho y fue ahí cuando escuchó las palabras más hermosas del universo:

 _"Felicidades, es un niño"_

Se olvidó de la tortura que su parto al natural le había causado y arrulló a su pequeño Inoichi. Sai estaba llorando también, lágrimas conmovedoras salían de sus ojos al ver al ser que había creado con ayuda de la rubia postrada en su cama. Ino sonrió y se sintió feliz por primera vez en semanas.

Las cosas habían cambiado, Sai a mala gana, había dejado su hogar para seguir con su labor de ninja. Ella se había quedado, aún frágil por el parto, pero para su suerte podía estar en casa.

Y allí estaba con Inochi que gritaba con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, y estaba segura de que eran muy fuertes.

— ¡Hijo, por favor! —exclamó, alzándolo en el aire. Las lágrimas brotaban de los orbes azules de Ino ahora, su voz sonaba desesperada. — ¡Necesito que te calmes, no sé lo que te sucede! Ayuda a mami, ¿sí? —Y como por arte de magia, Inoichi dejó de llorar. Esto hizo que Ino sonriera aliviada. Tomó asiento en una silla a la vez que el pequeño largaba un bostezo—. De acuerdo, voy a contarte una historia... una historia de una chica muy valiente, su nombre era Sakura...

 _ **Todos mis hijos puedan llegar a convertirse en mí**_

 **-0000-**

 **DÍA 35.**

—Bueno, definitivamente estás peor que yo —bromeó, pero ninguna risa salió por parte de él ni de la persona que tenía enfrente. El azabache lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos, ojeroso y lívido, la creciente barba lo hacía ver mayor, su cabello lucía sucio. Usando ropas holgadas, descalzo. Hilarante y trágico.

Sasuke se corrió de la puerta, abriéndola del todo, dándole indicaciones de que podía pasar. El rubio escudriñó la casa de su amigo que parecía lucir como él: Desordenada, desaseada y triste. Estaba seguro que no conseguiría contar las botellas de alcohol con solo mirarlas, podría haber escondidas en cada rincón de la casa.

 _ **Qué desastre dejo para poder seguir...**_

Río agriamente en su cabeza porque él tampoco estaba mucho mejor, sino fuera por Hinata, él seguiría postrado en una cama.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —la voz de Sasuke sonó ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en un mucho tiempo. Él ya estaba sentado en el sillón, lo único que tenía en su mesada del living era una botella de licor a medio terminar. Estaba oscuro en sí, la luz del sol se escurría por los orificios la cortina movible que Sasuke no había hecho nada para levantar, como si todo el lugar estuviese en noche permanente.

—El Dr. Aoyama me ha dicho que no estás bien, he venido a comprobarlo —contestó simplemente, Naruto tomó asiento en el sillón individual.

— ¿Que no estoy bien? —bufó, alzando una ceja—. Estoy perfecto, él siempre es muy dramático con todo lo que tiene para decir.

Hubo un silencio largo en el que Sasuke se recostó en el sillón, estirando sus piernas. Tenía una vista nítida de su techo blanco, la cabeza le palpitaba y sus ojos amenazaban en cerrarse en cualquier momento.

—Sé que como te sientes —bisbisó con su voz quebrándose. Se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. El azabache estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de responderle ni tampoco de mirarle a los ojos—. Como si el dolor jamás va a irse; cuando murió Ero-sennin pensé que no podría con ello, pensé que nunca iba a poder superar el dolor... pero lo hice. El dolor va a desvanecerse, teme. Quizás no hoy, o en una semana pero algún día.

El rostro de Sasuke lucía apacible, quizás tratando de procesar las palabras de su amigo, o por ahí estaba tan borracho que lo único que quería era pulverizarse en el mundo de los sueños y no despertar jamás.

 **-0000-**

 **DÍA 49**

—No te quedes mirando, dime qué sucede.

Tsunade Senju no preguntaba las cosas, las demandaba. Era parte de su personalidad hercúlea y limitada, era algo que Kenta Aoyama siempre tenía en cuenta cada vez que se reunía con ella. La taza de café negro flameaba humo y él estaba seguro que el tazón de la Hokage no era sólo café. Suspiró... él ni sabía dónde empezar.

Era todo más complicado de lo que parecía.

—Bueno, empecemos con lo que más me concierne aquí: Sasuke no está bien.

Ella largó un rugido de frustración y molestia. Dejó su posición de entrelazar su dedos y apoyar sus manos en el mentón para tirarse hacia atrás de repente y recostar su espalda en la cómoda silla. —Ese mocoso...

—Está en pleno duelo, Hokage-sama —le explicó—. A él de verdad le está afectando la muerte de Haruno Sakura, sabía que lo haría... pero no que llegara a este punto. No sale de la casa, apenas come, lo único que hace es emborracharse.

Tsunade no dejaba de lanzar improperios disfrazados en susurros. —Naruto está haciendo su vida o al menos tratando, ¿por qué Sasuke, siendo de la manera en que era con ella, le está afectando más?

Todo se minimizó a una tambaleante y triste respuesta. —Porque Sasuke está completamente solo ahora. Naruto tiene a la niña Hyuga con él para salir adelante, Ino Yamanaka a su pequeño, y lo único que Sasuke tiene ahora es medicación y una nula voluntad de salir adelante.

—Si estoy entendiendo bien, él la quería...

—A su manera pero sí lo hacía, no creo que haya llegado a amarla porque con su personalidad y todo lo que ha pasado, no ha aprendido lo que es amar a una mujer. Ella podría haberlo ayudado, y ahora simplemente, lo ha arruinado más con su muerte. Resumiendo, está deprimido y está haciendo duelo por Sakura.

—A Sasuke se le ha muerto gente antes, familiares...

—Sí, y él ha hecho un duelo toda su vida que terminó con la muerte de su hermano. Sasuke parece haber superado la muerte de su madre y padre; sin embargo, la muerte de Uchiha Itachi fue la gota que derramó el vaso y desató los problemas mentales. Estaba seguro que estaría bien, pero si agregamos lo de Sakura... no sé que pueda pasar, Hokage-sama —el hombre no ocultó su preocupación.

—Ya veo —murmuró en un tenue suspiro—. Entonces es hora de que ponga las cartas sobre la mesa.

Kenta parpadeó con confusión. — ¿Disculpe?

—Vamos a meter a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha en el caso A137896.

Él carraspeó, removiéndose de su asiento, consternado. — ¿Caso A137896?

—El homicidio de Haruno Sakura.

 **-0000-**

 **DÍA 64**

—Supongo que... bueno, era hora de que venga aquí a hablarte —el hombre farfulló. Había depositado el ramo de flores rojas en la lápida. Manos en los bolsillos que eran acompañadas por una mirada afligida, su único ojo visible lucía cansado y rojo. Toda su presencia tenía un aura de tristeza que parecía notarse a kilómetros—. Soy patético, quizás Sasuke y Naruto están compitiendo ahora por quién es más patético pero creo que Sasuke está ganando. Si estuvieras aquí, te sorprenderías de que tan inútil este equipo se volvió sin ti. Están trabajando en incógnito para descubrir a la persona que te hizo esto —Kakashi largó una sonrisa corta y sin gracia—. Deberías ver la casa de Sasuke, parece un basurero. Solo hay café, ramen que viene de cortesía de Naruto y alcohol. Ninguno de los dos duermen mucho, se quedan hasta tarde revisando todas las pruebas y también pelean mucho, casi todo el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo hicieron pero siempre estabas tú para controlar todo... —la voz del ninja se quebró—. No tendrías que haber salido ese día, Sakura. No pude protegerte, como tampoco pude proteger a Rin —sus puños se cerraron tanto que se podía ver el blanco de sus nudillos—. Pero te prometo, que llegaremos al fondo de esto y finalmente, podrás descansar en paz. Tengo una ligera sospecha de quién está detrás de todo esto... los haré pagar, los haremos pagar.

 **-0000-**

 **DÍA 72**

Era de noche y él aún no podía conciliar el sueño. El reloj que estaba en su mesa de luz marcaba las tres de la mañana en punto. Su casa estaba plasmada en silencio pero juraba que podía escuchar los ronquidos de Naruto que venían desde el living, gruñó con molestia cambiando una vez más la posición en la que estaba pero ni siquiera aquello lo dejaba dormir. Estaba cansado, demacrado si se decía exageradamente, dormía solo una hora por día mayormente. Ya no le interesaba, suponía en su cabeza, lucía como una muerto viviente casi como una reproducción de su yo de doce años. Era diferente esta vez.

Si bien ahora era amigo de las duchas y de afeitarse —cortesía de Hinata Hyuga, quien le había traído una maquinilla de afeitar en sus tantas visitas para llenar un poco la heladera desoladora del Uchiha y ver a su novio—, aún no sabía como Naruto había hecho que ella se enamore de él. Eran básicamente lo opuesto, y no es como si él tuviera mucha experiencia en lo que el romance se trataba... sino era pura lógica. Igualmente, los opuesto se atraen, ¿no?

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la esquina de su habitación que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Suspiró, y contó hasta diez. —Vete de aquí.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —preguntó una voz femenina. Dulce y tranquilizadora como una canción de cuna.

Él se sentó en la cama, mirándola impasiblemente, ella ya estaba en los pies de ésta. —Inclusive estando muerta no puedes dejarme en paz.

 _ **Mi amor, perdón si te sofoqué. Perdón si te sofoqué.**_

La figura de Sakura largó una risa, sus ojos estaban iluminados por la luz clara de la luna llena. Ella vestía su típico uniforme ninja, como la última vez que lo vio. —Pues, tú eres el que tiene alucinaciones aquí, esa no soy yo.

—Lo sé —respondió, haciéndose cargo—. Por eso quiero que te vayas, estás muerta y esto no es real.

—Bueno, cuando quieras que me vaya, me voy —dijo ella pero no se movió, al contrario, se sentó en los pies de la cama como esperando que Sasuke hiciera algo.

Él alzó una ceja, exasperado. — ¿Y? Vete.

—Cuando _realmente_ quieras que me vaya, me iré... —arguyó, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

Sasuke sintió que iba a explotar y en uno de sus arrebatos de furia, destruiría su habitación una vez más. — ¡Necesito respuestas! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Sakura?! —ella no respondió, su mirada seguía sosteniendo la de él. Y estaba seguro que no lo haría—. No te quedes callada, joder, estamos volviéndonos locos tratando de encontrar una puta solución a esto.

La sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de ella era agridulce y apesadumbrada. — ¿Cómo voy a saber algo yo? Soy solo tu imaginación.

Él se dio cuenta de la situación, pudo entenderlo ahora. —Vete.

—Sasuke-kun...

— ¡Que te vayas, quiero que te vayas! —exclamó.

Y Sakura desapareció en un parpadeo.

El azabache se masajeaba la sien con la yema de los dedos, tratando de encontrar algún consuelo luego de su retahíla típica de insultos. En su cabeza, brillaban muchos pensamientos sin sentido pero ninguno que lo ayudase a calmarse; si bien, Hinata se había deshecho de todas las botellas de alcohol para ayudar un poco más a la situación, jamás había revisado dentro del closet del moreno. Cuando abrió la botella de tequila y tragó su primer sorbo, ésta quemándole la garganta como el mismo infierno, estaba seguro que se tranquilizaría dentro de unos minutos.

Se sentó en la cama, sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y su espalda encorvada, solo observaba el suelo de madera como si éste tuviera la respuesta a la agonía que estaba viviendo. Todo se redujo a una simple y pregunta:

 _¿Por qué todo el mundo en mi vida tiene que morirse?_

Y él hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke Uchiha lloró.

 **A veces me hubiese gustado quedarme dentro de mi madre... y no haber salido jamás.**

* * *

*Saca bandera roja* LO SÉEEE, LO SÉEEEE. Soy la peor clase de escritora que debe existir en la Tierra, por lo menos ya he aclarado en el resumen que las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, voy a tratar de no tardar meses como estuve haciendo. Sí tuve tiempo, pero si les escribía lo que tenía pensado dos meses atrás, esta historia se iría a la misma mierda. Porque odio escribir cuando no estoy inspirada y hoy, finalmente después de mucho, lo estoy. Tenía pensado en partir las cinco etapas en cinco capítulos pero meeeeh. Eso sí, falta una porque aquí con cuatro así que en el próximo veremos la última.

El capitulo cuatro se llamara ACEPTACIÓN.

La canción que se ha usado en este capítulo es: Smother de la banda Daughter.

Creo haber contestado todos los reviews, y me encanta todo el aguante que esta historia está teniendo (cosa que no pasaba con la primera parte cuando había empezado). Voy a tratar de subir el capítulo la semana que viene y veremos las cosas tensarse un poco más diría yo. Esta historia está tan llena de sorpresas que no se lo imaginan(?)

Cada vez que hay concursos de fics y veo que novela está nominada, se me llena el corazón de alegría. Muchísimas gracias a la gente que viene siguiendo este fanfic, su apoyo es muy importante.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, yo lloré un poco escribiéndolo.

También espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, insultos, consejos y bla bla. Todo es bien recibido ;)

All the love.

-M.


End file.
